


Nightcap

by mayghaen17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Colleagues - Freeform, Desk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Firewhisky, Office Sex, Professor Granger, Professor Lupin - Freeform, Remus Lives, remione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayghaen17/pseuds/mayghaen17
Summary: Hermione has been thinking of quitting her job for ages and when the opportunity to take over for Professor McGonagall arises, it seems too good to be true. And just like every job, the first day doesn't arrive without a plethora of nerves. Nerves that a fellow colleague is all too eager to help get rid of.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 218





	Nightcap

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to the amazing Mimifreed and honeysweetcutie for being the best Alpha team a girl could ask for!
> 
> Forever unbeta'd.
> 
> Fancast for Remus is Tom Hiddleston
> 
> I know, I know...I'm supposed to be on a break, but this just begged to be written and it was nice to take my mind off of everything for a few days!
> 
> Come on over and join my FB Group: madrose_writing if you want a sneak peek at what's coming!

Hermione sat back in her chair and stared out at the empty classroom. The sconces on the walls were dimly lit, casting shadows on the walls and stone floor. Earlier, she had relied mostly on the sunlight streaming through the windows, but since the sun had set hours ago, it was just the sconces. She had had the elves of the castle send dinner up to her so she could put the final touches on her office. Even though she had finished setting up and redecorating two days prior, she still felt like fiddling.

Teaching had never really been something she envisioned for herself. She'd always thought she would stick with the Ministry and work her way up to Minister of Magic one day. But Headmaster Dumbledore had passed away halfway through the last school year and Professor, now Headmistress, McGonagall had taken over for him. She had written to Hermione near the end of the year and asked if she would take over her position as Professor of Transfiguration so she could focus on being Headmistress. That there weren't any other candidates as qualified, but she would understand if the answer was no.

Hermione considered it, but had the intention of saying no. At least until she got passed up for a promotion again because her boss didn't want to lose her. It was the third time and Hermione had told herself if it happened again, she was gone. So instead of a letter politely declining, Hermione gladly accepted and sent it off before heading down the way to tell her boss she was quitting.

Coming back with a few of the other professors a week before the term started was surreal. She had only graduated five years prior. Truthfully, as a Muggleborn, there was nowhere better she could be than at Hogwarts. And the minute she stepped foot inside the castle once more, she felt even better about having accepted her role as a professor. Seeing the classroom stripped bare of everything that made it McGonagall's was the strangest part, but Hermione was quick to put her own stamp on it so it felt less strange.

As for her lessons plans, McGonagall had nearly perfected the art of teaching so Hermione didn't need to adjust very much. Just enough to mesh well with her own preferences. The other professors chimed in; a strangeness of its own considering more than a few of them had been her own professors not too long ago. Now they were colleagues.

The most helpful was Professor Lupin. He had been one of Hermione's favorite professors and she had had a crush on him since the moment he started teaching Care of Magical Creatures in her Third Year. Even with his affliction as a magical creature himself, he was the most down to earth person Hermione had ever met. He was highly intelligent too and always knew how to steer a conversation to get the most enjoyment out of it.

Having decided that there was nothing else to be done that night; that she should turn in so she was well rested for the students' arrival the next day, Hermione got up. With one last look around her classroom, she whispered the spell to extinguish the sconces completely and made her way out into the hall. On her way across the castle to her quarters, she passed Professor Lupin's office. His door was slightly ajar; the light from the fireplace spilling across the stone floor. She did a double take as she passed, having heard her name being called.

Cautiously, she approached the door and pushed it up with a slight press of her fingertips to the wood. He waved at her with his left hand as his lips curved up slightly. "Care to join me for a nightcap?"

Hermione looked around the hallway, still feeling as though Filch or his blasted cat would come around the corner any minute. As though she were still a student sneaking around the castle out of bed after curfew. And judging from the look he gave her, he knew what she was thinking. As it was, she folded her arms over her chest and cocked a brow at the bottle of Firewhiskey on the desk. "I highly doubt the Headmistress would condone drinking on school grounds."

"You're mad if you don't think Minerva has her own stash hidden away in her shiny new office," Lupin said as a glass materialized out of thin air so he could pour her a drink. "I'm sure if you were to ask, she would tell you the best hiding spot in what is now your classroom," he added with a wink as he sent the glass floating through the air to her.

She swallowed hard as she delicately plucked the glass from the air and raised it to her lips. Green eyes flashed to gold as he watched her finish her drink in one go. At first, she had thought it best just to get it over with, but after seeing the look upon his face, she realized it had the opposite effect. The alcohol wasn't even fully dispersed through her system and already she felt weak at the knees.

Lupin grinned as he sent the bottle through the air to pour her another before she could even think about leaving. "Always did have a penchant for breaking the rules," he muttered as he charmed the bottle to refill her glass.

Hermione scoffed as she tipped her glass at him. "Harry and Ron would have done way worse had I not been there to beat _some_ sense into them." She took a sip as he smirked at her. "And besides, you were no help. You never gave any of us more than a stern warning. And don't think for one second I didn't notice your little smirks of approval at their shenanigans."

Hermione's heart skipped a beat at the way Lupin's eye flashed gold again. "Would you have preferred I gave you detention, Miss Granger?" With his voice dangerously low and with more than a hint of flirtation beneath, she wondered if he could hear the way her heart skipped a beat. Or if he could catch the scent of her arousal in the air as her thighs pressed together ever so slightly.

She held his gaze as she returned his smirk. "I was a model student, _Professor_. Whatever could you have given _me_ detention for?"

She kept her focus on Lupin's face as she brought the rim of the glass to her lips once more. The moment she pulled the glass away, her tongue flicking out to catch a drop that threatened to fall down the outside, Lupin was out of his chair. The move he made was far too graceful to be human and it made the space between Hermione's thighs that much warmer.

"That sounds as though you wished I had come up with a reason," he said, taking her glass from her and setting it down carefully on the desk.

With that, the atmosphere in the room changed. It was no longer a playful attitude at the end of a long day. It had shifted into a more serious nature; one that was far from innocent. Hermione was no stranger to desire and making bad decisions, but two in one night seemed like overkill. The flirtation between them had been there from their cordial reintroduction at the beginning of the week. Now, two drinks in, things were escalating faster than she could think. It was as if her senses returned to her all at once. She cleared her throat, her gaze dropping down to the floor as she stepped back.

"I should probably turn in for the night. Thanks for all you help and-"

"Hermione."

Lupin's voice was hypnotic. Almost as if she were the wolf and he was the Full Moon calling to her. She stopped dead in her tracks and dragged her gaze back up to his. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched him approach.

"Do you really want to leave?" he asked, his head tilting to the side.

Her head began to shake slowly before she whispered, "N-no."

The door closed with a quiet click behind her and she let out a breath she hadn't even realized she had been holding. He closed the gap between them with two powerful strides. This close, Hermione could smell the firewhiskey on his breath as much as she could feel the heat of his skin. Slowly, his hand came up between them, stopping only to wrap a few of her curls around his finger.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Miss Granger, but-"

" _Professor_ Granger," she corrected, staring up at him through her lashes. "We're colleagues now," she added, her voice surprisingly level despite being barely above a whisper.

He hummed in approval and she saw the way his throat constricted as he swallowed. "Well then, _Professor Granger_ , seeing as you are no longer my student, I can tell you why I never gave you detention before."

Her tongue darted out to moisten her lips; an action his gaze honed in on immediately. "And why is that?" she asked, her lips curving up slightly.

There was a moment of silence as he dropped his hand from her hair, but instead of withdrawing his touch altogether, his hand crept up until it could curl around her chin. He held her gaze as he spoke; his voice causing the lining of her knickers to dampen. "Because the punishment I had in mind for you would have been highly inappropriate."

Hermione's eyes fluttered closed as he moved forward, closing what was left of the space between them by sealing their lips together. The moment he did, his hand moved to cup her jaw and then slid back into her curls to cup the back of her head instead. Her lips parted on their own accord and when his tongue caressed hers, she tasted firewhiskey and cinnamon. Right as he began to swallow a moan from her, he pulled away. The sound turned into a gasp as she found herself being pushed towards the desk. Her hands landed flat atop the surface with a sound that bounced off the walls. She was slightly bent over from catching herself and she shuddered as she felt the warmth of his hand along her backside. Her nails raked against the desk as he squeezed her flesh through the fabric of her dress and hissed as he began to knead.

"The thought of you bent over my desk has kept me awake for far too many nights," he admitted as he moved to stand directly behind her. Her teeth sank into her lower lip as both hands dropped to her outer thighs to curl around the hem of her skirt. Slowly, he lifted the material, bunching it up around her waist. "You were the furthest thing from a good girl in those particular fantasies."

"I had a crush on you," she said, her breath falling in rapid pants.

A small groan sounded from behind her as his fingers traced the edge of her knickers at the curve of her cheeks. "Trust me," he murmured, his right hand sliding forward to cup her sex. "I was fully aware. Even after you found out my secrets, you never bothered to hide how you felt about me." She moaned softly as his index finger traced around her clit over the damp lining of her knickers. "I think you wanted me to know."

Hermione felt her hips buck forward when his hand moved. He chuckled behind her a second before he dipped his hand into her knickers from the top; his middle finger sliding down the center of her sodden folds.

"Is that why you always led the boys to trouble?" he asked, his finger slipping easily into her core. "Were you hoping for something like this?"

"N-no," she replied with a shake of her head.

"No?" he questioned, halting the movement of his hand. "Would you prefer if I-"

"No!" she rasped, throwing her hips back when he tried to pull away from her. Her inner walls clenched hard too, as if to keep him buried deep inside of her. "I want it," she amended, a bit of relief in her voice when he stopped trying to retreat. "I want _you_. Now."

His fingers moved in a teasing manner; not enough to appease the ache of her arousal. She could already feel her clit pulsing with need. "So you've never imagined this?" he asked, pumping in and out of her at a frustratingly slow pace. "Bent over my desk while I make you come all over my fingers?" he asked, diving deep for emphasis as he spoke. "Or making you atone for your ways by counting out loud every time I do this?" He punctuated his question with his other hand smacking across her rear to which Hermione jumped and shrieked in surprise.

The sound easily gave way to a moan and Hermione knew if she bit down on her lip any harder, she was going to make herself bleed. A part of her considered it; wondering how the wolfish side of him would react to her blood. But the other, more practical part of her brain told her not to provoke the beast. Not just yet. It was the night before term started. If she played her cards right for the rest of the evening, there would be plenty of nights like this in their future. Plenty of time to experiment.

Her thoughts scattered the moment his thumb found her clit. A small cry left her lips as her head reared back; her eyes squeeing shut. All sense five of her senses shut down for a moment as an intense pleasure overwhelmed her system. If he said anything else to her in that moment, it fell on deaf ears. And when her senses did return, she found herself on her back with him slotted between her thighs. He was using her hands to spread her wide and his tongue was quick to replace his hand as he lapped up her arousal. The feel of his mouth on her brought her second release on the heels of her first one.

It was only when she realized she had nearly screamed herself raw through her orgasms that she found herself hoping Lupin's office had silencing charms around it. If she hadn't wanted Filch to or McGonagall to catch them before, she sure as hell didn't want them to now. Especially when he turned hungry eyes of pure molten gold her way as he pushed his own clothes out of the way and lined himself up at her entrance. Hermione sat up, wanting to taste herself on his lips as he slid himself inside of her, joining them together as one.

They swallowed each other's moans as he buried himself to the hilt. It took a moment for her body to adjust to him, but once it did, he pulled back and rocked forward again. His momentum built with every stroke and before she knew it, she was clinging to his shoulders as he worked them both into a frenzy. It wasn't long before he dropped his head to the crook of her shoulder and growled. A moan louder than she'd ever made echoed around the room as his teeth nipped her skin. It wasn't anywhere close to the full moon, but the dangerous thrill that coursed through her had her crying out and cresting a third time.

Hermione brought one hand up; her fingers sinking into the silken strands of his hair. She craned her head to the side as his teeth slipped over the back of her neck and dragged down to the curve of her shoulder. "Please," she whispered; her hips moving in sync with his. "Do it."

If there was hesitation on his end, it wasn't enough for her to feel. The pressure was hard enough to make her come yet again. Much like the first time, her senses dulled and as she drifted up to Cloud Nine, she wondered if it was possible to die from too much pleasure. When she started to come back down do reality, she could feel his cock twitching as he emptied himself inside of her. She squirmed at the sensation of his tongue on her neck. As if he were soothing the bite mark as well as tasting her skin.

It took a moment for them to catch their breath, but before he pulled back, he lifted his head to reclaim her lips. This kiss was slow and sweet; making up for the quick and rough nature of their entire encounter. He winked at her when he did pull away and they redressed in silence. Instead of standing there awkwardly, he moved around to pour them another drink. She smiled and inclined her head as she took her glass from him.

"Is this a one time thing or-"

The words slipped out of her mouth faster than she could register.

He caught her gaze and lifted a single brow as he raised his own glass to his lips. After a sip, he asked, "Do you want it to be?"

Hermione wet her lips as she shook her head.

He grinned and leaned in so his lips could brush the shell of her ear. "This would be a very long year if this was a one-off, _Professor Granger_ ," he whispered. "One taste simply won't be enough."

Hermione couldn't help the shiver that crept up her spine or the way she shifted on her feet as their combined slick collected in the already ruined lining of her knickers. "Thanks for the nightcap, _Professor_ ," she said once he stepped away to put the bottle of liquor back in a hidden compartment of his desk.

"If you think that was good, you should try the scotch I have in my quarters."

Her brow arched and her face flushed as he vanished their empty glasses. "Lead the way," she said as they stepped out into the hall.

As they made their way to his quarters; making use of every shadow and nearly toppling a suit of armor, Hermione realized that all her nerves about the following days were gone. Not once did she think about the arrival of the student body. Even when she woke with their bodies fused together from the sheen of sweat they had worked up through the night; they were forgotten.

* * *

The nerves returned the morning after the Welcome Feast. Hermione had never really been one to have first day jitters, but teaching wasn't something she could really prepare for. She could have her notes and her lesson plans, but ultimately, she would have to rely on the students and their reactions to her. She would have to alter her style for each class as a whole as well as each student individually. It was exhausting, but as her first class came in to take their seats, Hermione took a deep breath and dove in head first.

By the end of her first day, she was thinking if she had even made the right career move. If she hadn't been too hasty in giving up her goals at the Ministry because her feelings had gotten hurt. If she hadn't made a rash decision out of anger. She thought about it more and more as she taught class after class. And as the first day came to a close, she retreated back to her office after dinner to comb through her syllabus one more time.

It wasn't the creak of her door being opened that drew her attention away from the papers in front of her; it was the sound of the lock clicking into place. She stared with wide eyes at the sight of Lupin walking towards her with two glasses in one hand and a bottle of Ogden's finest in the other.

"Mind if I join you for a night cap, _Professor_ Granger?"

Hermione dragged her bottom lip between her teeth as she nodded slowly. "I'd like that," she said.

With a flick of her wand, her desk organized itself. Lupin poured them each a drink and they sipped it slowly as they talked about her first day. Instead of pouring another round, he simply cleared everything from her desk with a wave of his hand. Hermione's sigh was quickly turned into a moan as he laid her down atop the surface and buried his face between her thighs.

Suddenly, the doubt was gone as were her nerves. If this was how she got to unwind at the end of each night, teaching seemed liked the best move she could have made. And when they parted ways later that night, she told him she wanted every night to end in a nightcap.


End file.
